


The time Jaina broke their pussy bone

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: It's not an overly detailed description of the injury, Jaina breaks their pussy bone, NB!Jaina, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans!Sylvanas, and spoiler alert, be careful when getting absolutely railed by your gf with magic zombie powers, but if you are hyper squeamish maybe skip this one, furniture gets broken, which i have been informed is technically called a pelvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: I can't believe i actually wrote this





	The time Jaina broke their pussy bone

"It's been too long." Sylvanas more snarled than spoke.

Jaina opened their mouth to reply, but before any sound could come out, Sylvanas crashed their mouths together.

Jaina moaned into the kiss, and tried to put enough distance between their bodies, that they could shrug out of their dress. Sylvanas stopped them at the first move and began viciously kissing them harder as she tore at their dress, leaving Jaina with nothing to do but let themselves be ravished.

 

Their dress fell mostly intact to the floor, buckles and plates clattering loudly against hardwood. Sylvanas finally broke the kiss, so she could throw off her doublet, the bra didn't have time to follow, as she was too busy biting into her partner's neck almost deep enough to draw blood.

Jaina let themselves be pushed backwards until they touched the grand oaken table. "What now?" They asked with an innocent smirk, well aware of what came next.

Sylvanas, in one fell swoop, reached around Jaina to clear the desk, and hoisted them up on to it. The cold wood against their nude ass was a less than pleasant experience, but it was something they gladly endured for the sake of the follow-up.

Wasting no time, Sylvanas, still mostly dressed, got down on her knees, and placed her head between Jaina's legs. Their eyes met, the passion burning within them reflecting off each other. Sylvanas flashed Jaina a hint of fangs.

"Get to it will you?" Jaina replied to the unspoken question, and buried both their hands in Sylvanas' hair.

Ever happy to serve, Sylvanas let her face be dragged into Jaina's crotch, and began licking in long slow lines.

A heavy tug on her hair made her pick up the pace, and next thing Sylvanas knew she had Jaina's legs wrapped around her head.

"More tongue" Jaina moaned and looked down on their girlfriend with insisting eyes. Sensing that Sylvanas was about to speak, they pulled her hair again, even harder this time. "Don't speak! Eat. Me. Out!"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and pushed her tongue in between Jaina's folds.

Jaina began rocking their hips to the rhythm their girlfriend set. Their orgasm was quickly approaching, and they had to untangle a hand from Sylvanas's hair so they would have something to bite down on.

The angle was awkward, their ass was getting numb, and they didn't care in the slightest. They needed this so bad, and it was looming just out of reach.

Sylvanas adjusted her angle suddenly, and there it was. "Again!" Jaina commanded, and Sylvanas obeyed.

Within seconds Jaina was tight as fishing twine, bursting one string at a time.

They came, hard.

Their legs spasming, their screams reverberating against the magically soundproof walls.

 

Before they had even fully come down from the high, Sylvanas was upon them, wet lips pushed against their face, forcing them to taste their own juices.

Jaina didn't have to say anything, this was only the appetizer for a very long, very heated night.

Sylvanas pushed into them without a word, Jaina had made it very clear what their thoughts were on the matter of unnecessary question.

 While Sylvanas dick wasn't exactly impressive in size, an unfortunate side-effect of the magic that had allowed her to attain a body she was comfortable with, she made up for it in performance and endurance.

"You can go harder." Jaina had meant for it to sound seductively bratty, it turned into something much needier instead.

Sylvanas lifted their legs, allowing her better access.

They got lost in each other's eyes, their bodies moving in perfect harmony.

The sturdy oaken table beneath her gave several threatening grunts against the banshee's supernatural strength.

Jaina paid it no mind, they were too busy enjoying every inch of contact both inside and outside of them.

Sylvanas was getting close, Jaina could tell from her lithe, elfin moans. It was like music to Jaina's ears and it forcefully pushed them right up to the edge once more.

A particular strong thrust sent an ecstatic pain through Jaina's core.

Another one and they were screaming themselves hoarse into Sylvanas neck.

A third one and the table shattered beneath them, Jaina tumbling to the ground with it.

Sylvanas caught them, and threw them on their back on the floor, before pouncing back on top of them. Nothing in the world mattered less than splinters and bruises in that moment.

Like a woman possessed Sylvanas pumped into Jaina. She hissed something in Thalassian that Jaina's sex-drunk mind vaguely registered as a swear word.

Taking the hint, Jaina wrapped their legs around Sylvanas, keeping her inside of them.

"Cum for me." They moaned harshly into Sylvanas' ear as their own climax hit them like a runaway carriage.

The world was gone, all there was left in it's place, was Jaina's nails being digging into Sylvanas' back, and Sylvanas cum shooting inside Jaina.

 

When Jaina's bliss started to fade, they felt a new pain spread from between their legs. First it was dull, then it became stinging, and within moments it was unbearable.

They screamed in pain, tearing Sylvanas from her own high. "What?" She asked, looking around in a panic.

Jaina looked down at themselves and saw the left side of their crotch turn a sickly red and blue. "You broke my pussy bone!" They screamed in equal parts pain and disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr to kick my ass, and tell me what a terrible meme gremlin i am](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
